


Почему Сэм вырос выше Дина / Why Sam is Taller than Dean

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Big Brother Dean, Family Fluff, Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Weechesters, baby sammy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Kudos: 5





	Почему Сэм вырос выше Дина / Why Sam is Taller than Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Sam is Taller than Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002317) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



В зеркале заднего вида было видно, как маленькая рука протянулась, кладя в раскрытый младенческий рот ещё кусочек.

— Дин, ешь свой обед сам. Сэм пока не должен есть то, что едят большие парни.

— Да, папа, — ответил Дин, избегая встречаться взглядом с глазами отца в зеркале.

Джон вернул взгляд на дорогу, но краем глаза он видел, как Дин исподлобья на него поглядывает. Маленький Сэмми подпрыгивал в своём автокресле и тянул к Дину ручки, сжимая и разжимая кулачки. А тот не прекращал отламывать от своего гамбургера кусочки такого размера, чтобы поместились в младенческий рот. Но говорить Джон ничего ему больше не стал. Просто следил за дорогой и косился иногда в зеркало заднего вида. На Дина нашёл этот его упрямый стих, но Джон и не был особо против.

Как только Сэмми начал есть твердую пищу, Дин стал половину своего обеда подкидывать в ротик брату, словно птенца малиновки выкармливал. Не всё из этого, конечно, задерживалось у Сэмми во рту. Джон хмурился и выговаривал Дину, даже запрещал ему прямыми словами, но тот всё равно не унимался.

Дин на заднем сиденье опять понёс кусочек гамбургера в рот Сэмми. Малыш ухватил его за руку и стал мусолить и гамбургер и пальцы Дина, и всё остальное. Дин высвободил руку из хватки младшего брата и, с написанным на лице "буэээ" молча стал вытирать слюни и крошки об одеялко Сэма.

Когда Мэри отобрали у них, Сэмми всё ещё был на грудном молоке. После пожара озабоченные всезнайки кинулись объяснять Джону, что такого маленького ребенка, как Сэмми, для нормального умственного и физического развития обязательно необходимо кормить здоровым и правильным питанием. Словно Джон без чужих воспитательских советов мог уморить голодом своего маленького сына.

Дин это тоже внимательно выслушивал, и частью про "Сэмми надо кормить" очень проникся; хотя насчет правильности... ну, по крайней мере, у младшенького Винчестера будет крепкая иммунная система и привычное к жиру пищеварение. Избыточной гигиеной питания на заднем сиденье Импалы не заморачивались.

— Пфь-тьху! — высказался Сэмми. Об ухо Джона ударился и отрикошетил прочь влажный кусочек.

— Ой! — воскликнул Дин и зажал себе рот руками, вспомнив, что он пытался делать всё это втихомолку. Сэмми залился булькающим смехом.

— И что это такое? — Джон уставился на Дина через зеркало.

Тот стрельнул в него взглядом, а потом опустил глаза в пол. Но полностью скрыть свою улыбку мальчишка не смог.  
— Э-э-э. Знаешь, папа, мне кажется, Сэмми не любит соленые огурцы.

— Гм, — откашлялся Джон. — Надо запомнить. 

И продолжил крутить баранку.


End file.
